


as high as a mountain

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Arranged Marriage, Begging, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2020, Overstimulation, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: He looked so pretty like this.Touka makes Izuna beg, and then fucks him.Kinktober Day 18: anal play/coercion& Day 19: sex toys/begging
Relationships: Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	as high as a mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Too Much Heaven" by the Bee Gees

He looked so pretty like this. Panting and flushed bright pink, sweat beading on his usually pale skin, legs and arms splayed and trembling, tiny pleading whines falling from his bitten-red lips as she slowly worked the fake cock – only slightly smaller than the one buckled about her hips and nestled against her mons – in and out of his lube-slick hole. His body had stopped protesting after she managed to push three fingers into him and massaged his prostate until he came, and he was giving way for the toy so _easily_. Touka was looking forward to making him fuck himself on her cock. He was such a wrung-out mess she’d be surprised if he could manage anything other than just lying there and taking it.

“Please, Touka,” Izuna whined, the first words he’d managed to form in almost an hour, just as the base of the toy settled flush against his rim. Touka hummed, mischievous and questioning. She knew what her trophy husband wanted, but she was going to make him actually say it.

“What do you want, Izuna?” she asked, completely calm, slowly easing the toy out of him and then back in just as slowly. He whined, head falling back to bare his throat, and Touka leaned over and down to kiss his neck where his pulse throbbed. “Well?”

“Fuck me,” Izuna gasped out, whining again wordlessly when Touka adjusted the angle of the toy to press on his prostate.

“I don’t think so, not without asking properly,” she murmured. Izuna let out a gasping sob as Touka encircled his cock with her other hand. It throbbed as he clenched around the toy inside him, and a drop of precum beaded at his tip.

“Please, Touka, please fuck me!” Izuna begged – and despite his frantic state, he kept his arms on the bed. Such good behaviour did deserve a reward, and she _had_ been working him over for a good long while. She wouldn’t make him do anything that involved thinking or body control – not this time, at least. She’d make him ride her tomorrow. “I need it, _please_ —”

Touka captured his mouth with hers, kissing him deep and hard as she removed the fake cock from his ass and instead settled between his thighs. Izuna whimpered into her mouth, and Touka hauled his legs up over her shoulders before grabbing his wrists and pressing them down against the futon above his head. A short pulse of her chakra activated the seals on her strap-on cock – she needed to thank Mito again for the seals – and she pressed slowly into his trembling, gasping, _greedy_ body. Izuna whined into her mouth, his entire body shaking as she sank into him inch by inch. The seals made it feel like she was sinking her clit into him, and the wet heat of his well-prepared body was almost enough to shake her iron control.

Almost.

Touka rolled her hips, just a short, slow thrust to get used to being encased in her pretty husband’s eager body, and then broke the kiss long enough to watch Izuna’s eyes roll up in his head – swollen lips falling open on a long, low whine – as she gave her first real thrust.

“Please—” he whined again, dark eyes wide and pale cheeks flushed red, and Touka smirked and kissed him hard.

“Because you asked so nicely, pretty boy,” she murmured against his lips, and then started a series of slow, deep, punishingly hard thrusts.

She was very glad she’d agreed to the marriage to seal the treaty. Izuna was just her type, and so _very_ pretty on her cock.


End file.
